Pierce
by The boy who cried Godzilla
Summary: Spinoff of Childoftheasylum's "Progeny" Pierce is a normal boy, except for the fact that he has never set foot outside Arkham Asylum for his entire life. What happens when he is forced to leave?
1. Chapter 1

This is a spinoff of childoftheasylum's "Progeny". I call it Fear

He was a model inmate. With every liberty but liberty itself, the staff trusted him. Arkham asylum, it was where he was born, and where he spent the first fourteen years of his life, until Armageddon…

He sat quietly in his cell, as he did every day, just solving a crossword. Pierce loved crosswords. In fact he seemed to love all puzzles of all kinds. He stopped and looked up, glancing around the room, nothing peculiar, his hat stand, His tomato plant, his bed with exclamation marks on the sheets. But there it was again, that noise, he began to move toward the door, but as he touched the knob he saw blood spatter on the window. He retreated to the center of his room. "I'm getting out of here." He thought. Tearing off about a two foot square of cloth from his sheets, he packed his toothbrush, deodorant, and a few incomplete puzzle books. As he made for the door he glanced back, this was the only room he'd ever owned, in the only building he'd ever been in, and now he was leaving it, probably forever. He removed his green bowler hat adorned with a purple exclamation mark from the hat stand, and he walked into the corridor.

The hall outside his room was utter chaos, with everyday looneys, complete with broken bottles, chains, and switchblades. The black and white tile flooring had pools of red in it. He looked around and saw the staff, being murdered by brutish patients, so no one noticed him slip away. That's what he thought, some V.E.N.O.M. infected patients saw the door to the stairwell closing behind him, and began to pursue. Fear bubbled in Pierce's stomach as he tried not to be noticed, but the events happening around him made it hard for him not to keel over and barf. The Bane-esque patients slipped on the thick red liquid coating the floor, severing their V.E.N.O.M. supply, and in sudden withdrawal, they died. He could see the front door and began to sprint, the door bruised his arms as he slammed into it, and in the yard he saw that a riot had broken out, finding a sturdy stick he tied his makeshift suitcase to it forming a hobo sack. He began to break away from the turmoil but as he neared the bridge to mainland Gotham, they began to chase him. That's what he thought. A black van sped into view at which the patients threw themselves. The green haired man driving had an unnaturally large smile, but as a patient was flattened, a hot, red, gooey substance splattered the front of Pierce's new white dress shirt; Pierce yelled a crude word synonymous with donkey.

At the end of the bumpy stone bridge, Pierce looked around, "where to now?" he thought. Tilting his head upward the saw a flickering red sign, "AXIS. Sounds promising." The gate was so rusty it fell on contact with Pierce's hand. Swarms of bats flew out of the lot as he stepped, trembling, toward the plant. Inside, even though the inside of the plant was total darkness, yet down some halls there was a green hazy glow. Every few turns he made he thought he heard footsteps, in one green hazy hall he saw the familiar, gentle, blue glow of a computer screen. Curiosity got the better of him. As he brushed away the spider-webs he found a dusty office chair. And got onto the Arkham website (He had cracked the passwords years ago) sweat came from his forehead as he knew what he would discover. He clicked on his file, and under tests he found what he was looking for.

At the Asylum, in the computer room, the "Under new management" party was still going on. Two-face and the Riddler were assigned the "nerd" jobs, in other words, they were the new techs. The Riddler spun around in his chair as Two-face threw darts at commissioner Gordon's picture on the Dartboard. "Hey, Harvey, You might want to look at this."

"What?"

"Look, the arrow is moving by itself!"

"I believe, Eddie, we have a hacker on our hands."

"Let's just see what he does."

They watched in silence as the mouse entered Pierce's file. The cursor went to tests, then clicked on genetic. It opened into a screen with a large picture of a strand of D.N.A., with the words, results and comparisons: Classified, They stared in awe when in three tries, the notes and comparisons were opened, Parentage results- Mother, Pamela Isley, Father, Edward Nygma.

"You Sonuvagun!" exclaimed Two-face smiling.

Nygma just sat in flabbergasted silence, as he read the next sentence, means of fertilization: Alcoholic influence

"Well, I guess it's not all bad…" two- face said attempting to comfort his friend

"I think I need some alone time."

Pierce just sat there. Feeling shocked about his data. He just got up, slightly in denial, and backed away slowly, he stumbled on the wire and the computer came unplugged. As he backed into the hall, he collided with someone else who was running down the hall, in the green glow of the hall all he saw of his collision partner was pale skin and some dark green hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"This is the end" Pierce thought "I've just fallen on the most psychotic villain in the region" but the hoarse whisper that came from it as it tackled Pierce into the computer room sounded female. A firm hand was clapped over his mouth as slow footsteps echoed down the hall. When the steps were gone the figure clicked on a flashlight and illuminated a girl of around his own age

"Skylar Napier" she said

"Pierce"

He thought for a moment.

"Nygma-Isley"

The girl spoke again "I'm currently hiding from my father, who wants to torture me with the very chemical that made him, well, him.

"I'm assuming that "him" is the Joker, correct?"

"Not bad" she said raising an eyebrow "what gave it away the green hair?"

"Mostly"

"Anyway, I was trying to escape him with my life, but now it seems you're along for the ride."

"Is it really that bad? You know, having _him_ for a father?"

"Yes. Now enough talking, we've got to get out of here.

Pierce followed Skylar, who seemed to know how to get out of the chemical plant. Sometimes she would illuminate signs on the wall; some had valuable information to their escape, while others were useless.

"Ah" said Skylar "Loading and unloading, this way."

They came to one of the green glowy rooms. As Pierce looked around he saw that the glow came from large purple oil barrels with the word A.X.I.S. on the side, some of which had rusted large holes on them and had an acidic looking green glowing substance oozing from them. At that time they heard an ominous voice

"Ahh, there you are darling!" A Twisted smile was plastered on to his face, making his real smile seem freakier.

Then, the shots began, with every one a barrel exploded, spraying their sludge everywhere, until a large pool separated Skylar and Pierce from the Joker, and the he fired at Skylar. Not wanting his friend to die, Pierce sprang from where he stood and the bullet collided with him. But the Bullet was not as they believed it to be. As Pierces body hit the ground, a cloud of green gas enveloped him.

"A boyfriend" The Joker shouted, "Not on my watch!" He didn't seem angry, but like it was all a sick, twisted game, still he pulled a knife from his sleeve and began to slowly advance across the pool of chemical waste.

Skylar looked back at Pierce who had a smile slowly spreading across his face. Skylar, who was naturally immune to the gas, slung him over her shoulder and ran out of the plant through the hole in the truck loading bay. Not knowing what to do she looked around and found a car. During the car ride Pierce had enough of his conscious back to answer questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What were you thinking," Skylar yelled at him. "Going to an abandoned chemical plant?!

"My home fell".

"Your house fell down?" Skylar said skeptically.

"I lived at Arkham, and the patients took it over." He let out a small laugh; the gas was still affecting him.

"Oh, so your parents are…" said Skylar

"Riddlerer und Poisoneevee" Pierce revealing at once his parents, and that he spoke German.

"But why, A.X.I.S., Didn't you know that that's basically **_Joker's_** home turf?

"Oh I bet you're just like that to everyone, 'Oh no, my dad is eeeeviil!' well at least you don't exist, for the soul reason, that your parents had a little too much to drink at the Iceberg Lounge!"

Shouting was too much on his lungs, and he passed out, but could still listen, for the remainder of the hasty drive.

Pierce was barely conscious when they got to Kirari's, at least that's what Skylar told him where they were going when she hotwired that car, Skylar rang the doorbell, many times, until Kirari came to the door

"Are you out of your mind!" said Kirari"

"Probably" Skylar responded calmly.

"He'll probably come back! And who the $% & is that!"

"This is Pierce, he's had a rough day, not to mention he's been exposed to Joker gas, and should be dead by now"

"Get in"

Skylar basically dragged him upstairs and laid him on the guest bed. Kirari borrowed one of her mother's claws to prick him for a blood analysis. Under the microscope Kirari saw something remarkable.

"Chlorophyll" Kirari exclaimed. "This kid's got Chlorophyll in his bloodstream, so your dad's gas is only affecting his blood! How'd your dad make this junk anyway?

"I really don't like to discuss that, it's in your best interest"

Skylar could feel the presence of the half dazed individual who had just zombie shuffled into the doorway. Pierce, not wanting to enter a girl's room without prior notification stood in the doorway trying to remember words to say.

"So how 'bout that Riddler, would you say he's –" Kirari was interrupted,

"IX-NAY ON THE IDDLER-RAY!" Skylar whispered to Kirari gesturing with her thumb to Pierce

"It's okay I know what you're saying." He spoke quietly, it was almost eerie.

"Sorry Pierce, It's just, Kirari didn't know" Skylar was cut off by Kirari

"So, Pierce, that's a nice name, where does it" and now Kirari was cut off by Pierce,

"Brosnan."

"What?"

"Pierce, Brosnan. Can I use your washing machine?"

"What for?" asked Kirari

"I want to get the blood out of my shirt"

Kirari looked slightly weirded out

"uhhhh, okay."

When Pierce left the room Kirari looked up from her computer chair, to Skylar, standing beside her.

"How did this kid get **_blood_** on his shirt?"

"I'll just say my dad is a terrible driver."

"How - I don't even want to know."

After about five minutes Pierce came back with his shirt clean.

"So…now what." Kirari asked, pausing her game for a moment.

"I can't hide here forever, Pierce has nowhere to go, and you live here, so I guess you're set" Skylar said

"Am I an inconvenience?" Asked Pierce, with that eerie tone still present

"Well, sort o" Kirari was cut off by Skylar

"No" she said

"I guess that my parents aren't as bonkers as yours Skylar, oh, sorry, I"

"It's okay, I accepted that a long time ago"

"I guess I could see if my mother is at the Botanical gardens, if so I'd be out of your oddly green hair" Pierce smiled as he made the comment about Skylar's hair, but he was serious about the rest.

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" asked Skylar

Pierce thought for a moment,

"I'll manage"

"Wait" Kirari said, rolling her chair toward Pierce, "Take this."

She handed him the microscope slide of his blood

"To show to your mom" Kirari explained.

"Thanks" Pierce stated, "wait, how did you get this?"

Kirari had been so absorbed in her game that she hadn't really thought about it, "I wonder how he'll prove his mom's parenthood with that slide" then it clicked, chlorophyll mixed with his blood, a mom who would likely be in the botanical gardens,

"**_Poison Ivy!_**" exclaimed Kirari

She received odd stares from Skylar and Pierce

A smile broke onto Pierce's face, "Oh, you're blond; I guess I should have just told you"

Kirari could tell he was joking, but she still was trying to look not amused, she failed.

"Just stay here Skylar, I'll see if I can get you a hiding place at the gardens."

And with that, Pierce left. He didn't need to ask for directions, he could feel the plants in the greenhouses, so he just walked to the biggest cluster of plant life he could find, and he found the Gardens


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The lighting was soft pink, as he walked through the empty lobby of the gardens

"Poison Ivy?" he called

Nothing happened. He slowly stepped on the white tile floor, colored pink due to the lights. He triggered a tripwire. Six unnaturally tall topiary men sprung from the floor, holding machine guns. Pierce braced for death, but no bullets were fired. Pierce's mind began to clear, and his thoughts returned to him, "these must be my mom's goons", he thought, "and they don't attack me because they can sense the chlorophyll in my bloodstream, so they think that I'm Poison Ivy.

"Okay Mr. Goon men, I, your boss, am going to go this way"

The goons seemed to buy it.

"I guess there's no question now, Poison Ivy is my mom." He thought to himself.

He was backing into the greenhouse when he bumped into someone behind him.

"And **_who_** might I ask, are you supposed to be?"

The voice was a woman's; Pierce had been dreading this, the moment when he would have to tell his mother who he was.

Pierce turned around; she wore a form fitting black Kevlar one piece uniform type thing, with a zipper on the front.

She spoke again, "some kind of wannabe Riddler?" she sounded amused

Not knowing what to say, he just handed her the microscope slide. The woman raised an eyebrow and gestured for Pierce to follow. They came upon a lab, and the woman placed the slide onto a microscope and peered into it. When she pulled her face away from the eyepiece she looked at Pierce.

"Hi mom"

The woman got up from the chair and hugged her son.

"I guess we have some catching up to do, huh?" said Pierce

She began to cry,

"They told me you were dead, I didn't even get to name you and you were dead!" she said through sobs "Tell me your name"

"Pierce."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edward Nygma, known to his friends as Eddie, walked slowly through the chaos that was the hallways.

"what was that cell number?" he thought.

Thinking back to the computer screen of his apparent son's file,

"D5" he thought

when he reached the D wing, he saw that furniture was being removed from the rooms and thrown out of the windows to more patients who were burning them.

"Attention newly liberated patients, room D5 will remain untouched."

Silently he entered the cell. Inside he saw three bookshelves filled with hundreds of puzzle books. Under a UV light there was a plant. This made him slightly uncomfortable. Giving it a closer look he saw that it had some small red bulbs on it.

"Tomatoes" he thought, "At least he's been eating his vegetables."

He smiled at his small joke, but it was only skin deep.

He spoke into the microphone on the end of his staff

"Garett! Let's find my son."

"You got it boss." replied the head henchman.


	6. Chapter 6

At the house of Kirari Kyle, a fierce game of Monopoly had broken out.

"I'll trade you Illinois Avenue for B&O railroad." said a miserable Kirari who was desperate for a monopoly.

Skylar smirked "Sure, I'll give it to you, I'm sure that your reasons for wanting B.O. are just."

As the girls laughed on the living room floor, neither heard a van pull up.

"What was that!" said Skylar in a hushed voice

"A car door?" Kirari guessed

Skylar became hysterical.

"It's him! He's here! He's come back for me!"

"Quiet! Just hide in a new spot, and I'll tell him off." Kirari began to sneak down the hall.

When she opened the door, she quickly shut it again.

"Are _**all**_ of Arkham's most dangerous looneys gonna show up here now!" she thought

She turned around to lock the door and saw the metallic end of a golden staff stuck in the door, keeping it from closing. She began to press against it to keep the door shut, but to no avail. The Riddler stood in the doorway, a storm brewing in the afternoon sky behind him.

"Excuse me miss, have you seen a boy, about fourteen years of age, longish hair, bright green eyes, with clothing similar to my own?"

"Ummm…NO,SORRY,GOTTAGO,BYE!" Kirari said, but the Riddler caught the door with his hand.

Unsatisfied with the answer he had received, Eddie raised his staff, aimed it at Kirari's forehead and a bolt of green lightening-like light came from it. As the bolt connected with Kirari, a light milky glaze came over her eyes.

"Where is Peirce?" He asked

"Botanical Gardens." And with that she fell unconscious on the entryway carpet.

"Thank you"

Eddie called over his shoulder, "Garrett! Let's go buy some flowers!

As the Riddler's Aston Martin pulled up to the forsaken Gotham Gardens, he said to Garrett,

"I'll fly solo on this mission"

"'Kay boss"

Eddie climbed up the million steps to the door of the gardens, with his mind racing with different scenarios of his meeting with his son, the only person who could possibly beat him in a game of strategy; it gave him tingles down his spine to think that he might actually lose to someone at chess.

In the pink light of the lobby, he used his keen eyes to spot all of the booby traps, or so he thought. One was a double trip wire, so stepping over the first triggered the other. As he fell to the ground, in a flurry of leaves, he felt the butt of a gun collide with his head, and it all went black.

When Eddie came to, he was bound to a wall with vines, and had a face splitting headache

"So this is how Superman feels near Kryptonite."

Soon a seemingly blinding light came into the room, and in the disoriented state he was in it appeared that a Bikini model had come into the room. But shortly when his thoughts returned he saw that it was in fact …

"Oh no. this can't be happening to me!"

Poison Ivy.

Slightly flustered, Eddie said "Well, this is awkward."

"Why would this be awkward? It's not the first time you've stumbled in here, and ended up being bound to the wall."

"Oh, sure, yeah, that's what I was talking about, the bindings, not Pierce."

her eyes widened."Oh God No!" she exclaimed. "You're his! He's your! You and me! We did WHAT!

"Yep. Pretty much"

Poison Ivy promptly ran up and smacked him repeatedly

"Oh my _**GOD!**_ How could I, I wouldn't do that! Especially not with _**you!**_-"

"why? What's wrong with _**me?**_" he was strangely calm.

"Just LOOK at you! With your little," she paused. "question marks on your tie, and your-, Uh,uh, Bowler hat!"

"I like question marks _**and**_ bowler hats"

"well, just look at your green and purple stuff... that you're wearing, and, your cute... flippy hair..."

"let's just agree that we're both beautiful people."

"fine."

at that moment, Pierce was frantically running around the greenhouse, searching for a bathroom, his quest led him to an open utility closet, where he saw his parents osculating,

earlier...

Selena Kyle was turning the key in the lock of her house, and was opening the door, when it hit something.

"Kiki! There's something blocking the door!"

Selena exhaled, and pushed the door open.

"_what was that?"_ she thought.

she looked behind the door, and saw her daughter, K.O.'d in the floor.

Later...

Kirari blinked, and awoke.

"Mom?" she said looking at the short-haired woman, in the black leather suit, with goggles around her neck, and cat-cowl pushed back off of her head.

The woman looked up and embraced Kirari.

"Okay, okay, I get the message mom! You were worried!"

Kirari heard a flush, and her eyes widened.

"How long was I out? Is Skylar still in the closet?

"no. I came out. And I feel _**SO**_ much better!

Selena was confuzzled.

"we're talking about Skylar being locked in the coat closet, right?"

they all began to laugh. Yet none noticed a vine, climbing up the outside wall, and up to the window, where it stuck a green post-it note on the window.


End file.
